


凤凰和狐狸续篇 上

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润旭 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	凤凰和狐狸续篇 上

　　魔界无四季，它的天空既不像天界那般纯白无瑕，也不像幽冥那般暗淡漆黑，而是幽蓝纯澈宛如一块巨大的葡萄冻。

　　狐狸坐在山丘上，一只小凤凰蹲在他的尾巴上。

　　“父亲，我们再不回去，爹爹就找来了。”

　　狐狸眯着眼睛看天边的极光，不为所动。

　　“爹爹若是生气，以后咱们就没有好酒喝了。”

　　狐狸低下头，看着被自己喂得圆滚滚的儿子。“你到底帮谁？”眯起细长的狐狸眼，从凤凰肉墩墩的屁股下抽出尾巴尖。因为抽得太快，不小心掉了三根狐狸毛.

　　“我是为你好。”小凤凰扇动翅膀绕着狐狸脑袋飞了一圈，“爹爹容貌冠绝六界，喜欢他的妖娘能把忘川绕三圈。父亲，倘若爹爹真给我找了个后娘，你哭都没眼泪。”

　　“他敢！”狐狸怒了，撒开四爪往回跑。

　　谁知刚下了山丘就被抱到一个怀里。“凤凰……”不用抬头就知道是何人抱着自己，雪白的毛根本遮不住红通通的狐狸脸，索性连同尾巴一起埋进他怀里，顺便扯过男人的衣袖将自己盖个严严实实。

　　“爹爹，我帮你把父亲找回来了，你该怎么谢我啊！”魔尊御风而行，小凤凰紧随其后。尚未长成的尾羽已初具光华，在暗夜中滑出浅浅的星辉。

　　“允你自由出入魔界，如何？”

　　“只是如此啊？”小凤凰有些失望，多扇了两下翅膀，故意挡住魔尊的眼，“倘若我想去天界呢？”

　　“随你。”魔尊拢紧怀里的狐狸，说得漫不经心。

　　小凤凰眨眨眼，连翅膀都漏扇了一回。“爹爹，您说真的？”魔界和天界势不两立，天帝更是被众魔深恶痛绝。但天界宝物多啊，那氤氲灵气更是魔界不能比的。他虽是魔尊旭凤所诞，却生而为祥瑞，对天界的灵气实在垂涎已久。

　　“我说真的。”魔尊唇角一弯，狭长凤目挑出一尾迤逦的艳红，“你去了就别回来，帮天帝镇守南天门吧！”

　　狐狸急急从他怀中探出脑袋，“这是我儿子，虽然胖了点，笨了点，但也不能白白送给天帝啊！”

　　话未说完一方袖子便将他视线挡住，只隐约听到自家傻儿子在后面急急呼唤。

　　衣袖再次移开时已回到了禹疆宫。

　　红缎绿萝，酒香醉人，美艳的妖娘们正赤裸着白玉双足翩翩起舞，足上绑着的金铃随着裙带翻飞，发出清脆悦耳的声响，像勾魂使者的梵咒一般撩人心魂。

　　桌上的金樽只斟了半杯，杯沿浅浅的压着一道红痕，与他离开时全无二致。

　　“凤凰……”他趴在魔尊膝上，用颌下软软的细毛蹭了蹭他的手。

　　魔尊抽手移开，执了那半樽残酒浅酌。“都说九尾狐一族善妒，我本不信，但那日我不过对那妖娘笑了一笑，你便离宫出走，连大婚也不顾了。子虚，你心中可还有我？”

　　他既理亏又委屈，魅惑众生的狐眼闭了闭，已蓄上了两汪泪。

　　魔尊只看了一眼便转开了眸，对两名妖娘勾勾手指。

　　那妖娘受宠若惊，急急过来，一左一右侍奉在魔尊身前。

　　“凤凰。”尖尖的狐狸爪扒了扒魔尊的玄金衣袍，发出轻微的呲呲声。

　　魔尊不为所动，以手支颐，就着妖娘的手饮尽杯中酒。殿中未设灯架，盏盏烛火皆为美婢手托，红如残阳的灯盏将大殿笼在一片蒙昧的光晕之中。

　　都说九尾狐美得勾魂摄魄，狐狸却觉得“勾魂摄魄”这四个字只有魔尊才当得上。但此刻这份魅惑却是对着他人，这份柔情也是对着他人。

　　“不许。”他竖起毛茸茸的狐狸耳，将唯一一条尾巴缠上了魔尊的手腕，“凤凰，你是我的。”

　　魔尊只是笑，荡开的笑容比忘川河畔的彼岸花更惑人。两名女妖被迷了魂，满目惊艳，连手中的银箸都掉了下来。

　　狐狸气急败坏，化出人身将魔尊扑在榻上，像刚出生的狐狸幼崽似的在男人的颈间乱咬乱舔，“凤凰，你是我的，不准对别人笑，也不许看别人。”

　　“你的？”魔尊抚着他的发，任凭他将胸口啃出点点红痕。

　　满殿妖娘已悄然退下，幔帐也轻轻落了下来，遮着两具缠绵的身体。

　　子虚贪婪的嗅着凤凰身上的香气，指尖又软又颤抖，半分九尾狐的本事都施展不出。

　　凤凰一声轻叹，将他推开一些，自己解开了衣衫。

　　子虚伸出一双雪臂勾住他的颈脖，痴狂的亲吻着他的唇。

　　“子虚，你若再逃一次，我就不要你了。”

　　他动作僵住，甜如蜜糖的亲吻也变得苦涩起来。“凤凰，你……你不要我了？”他怔怔看着凤凰，眼睫一眨，一颗泪珠便落了下来。

　　“是。”凤凰将他鬓边的碎发拨到耳后，温柔而冷酷，“我若爱一个人，便是全心全意，即便付出生命也在所不惜。子虚，你若心中无我，那我便放了你。”

　　子虚一呆，“我怎会不爱你。”他扑上去，全无章法的亲着爱人的脸，“我们九尾狐一族，认定了一个人便是生生世世，我若不爱你，又怎会用八条尾巴挡住天雷，只为见你最后一面？”

　　“那你为何要逃？”凤凰揩去他的泪，将哭得喘不上的狐狸抱在怀里哄着。

　　“因为我害怕。”子虚两眼红通通，不像狐狸更像兔子，“我现在只有一条尾巴了，法力低微，真身又难看，还是低贱的狐妖，我怕配不上你。”

　　“低贱？”魔尊水波不兴的将他的话重复了一遍，一股小风嗖嗖的刮过他的后颈，“谁敢说你低贱，本尊便剐了他。”捏住他的下巴迫他抬起头来，“即便是你自己，也不能说。”

　　“可……”他抓住凤凰的手指，惶恐又无助。

　　忽然手上一暖，一双大手将他的手掌覆住，十指相扣，融融暖意从指尖一直落到了心里。

　　“九尾狐是狐族至尊，生为祥瑞，并非妖孽。封神一战本就是天道的一场阴谋，阐教兴，截教势微，无数神仙殒身。正如许多年前的龙凤之战，巫妖之战一样，都是天道为了制衡而设的一场骗局。”

　　凤凰声音徐缓，如一缕温柔的暖风抚平了狐狸心头的不安，“你当封神是好事么，失了自由身，上天庭沦为天帝的马前卒，何其可笑。”

　　这些话从未有人对他说过，“我们九尾狐……不是妖？”他怔怔重复，攥紧了凤凰的手指。

　　“青丘九尾，全盛时就连天帝都不敢直缨其锋。可惜封神一战后，九尾势微，从此沦为妖物。”凤凰将他揽在胸前轻轻拍着他的背，“但只要有我在，便无人敢欺你。”

　　“可是我想变强。”子虚垂眸，再抬起眼时已看不到丝毫自伤。“凤凰，我不想当一只没用的狐狸。”

　　“狐分九级：一尾火狐、二尾血狐、三尾妖狐、四尾魔狐，五尾灵狐，六尾幻狐，七尾神狐，八尾地狐，九尾天狐。世间从未出现过十尾圣狐，十尾，那便是神，为天道所不容。”

　　“不试试看怎么知道？”子虚长眉一轩，平白添了三分妖气，“既然从未有过十尾圣狐，那我便当那开天辟地的第一只。”

　　凤凰凝视他半晌，傲然一笑，“好，你既有此心，那我便帮你。”

　　“凤凰，你为何要对我这么好？”子虚捧住他的脸，执着的望进他眼底深处。

　　“为何？难道你现在还不知道么？”

　　什么也不必说了，子虚挥出一道劲风，砰的一声关了殿门。

　　殿内，灯光旖旎，酒香醉人，些许微风撩起幔帐一角，漏出几缕婉转呻吟。

　　子虚跨坐在旭凤腰上，一双长腿从薄衫下露出来，挨挨擦擦的勾着凤凰的魂。

　　“唔。”凤凰蹙眉，反身将他压在身下。

　　那狐便笑吟吟的搂着他的颈，将双腿缠在他的腰上。“凤凰，凤凰。”他一声声叫着，一声比一声甜软。

　　凤凰便低下头，寻到他的唇，狠狠吻了上去。即便情动，凤凰也依然是温柔的。但他却不耐，反客为主，勾住他的舌，缠紧了，吸吮出啧啧的水液之声。

　　“子虚……”凤凰脸颊微红，汗珠从额头滴落，在他身上溅开了，如碎琼乱雪。

　　他的手指穿过爱人的发，扣住他的后脑，压下了，一一吻过他的眉眼，唇角，耳侧。

　　而容纳着凤凰的那处则绞得更紧，一张一缩的将他往深处引。层层软肉，将之裹得密密实实。

　　终于到达了极乐，凤凰将那股精华射到了甬道的最深处。

　　一年后，魔尊大婚，宾客齐聚禹疆宫。真是烈火烹油鲜花着锦，那浩荡的气势竟生生把天帝大婚压了一头。

　　天帝与魔尊有隙，自然没去祝贺。他坐在璇玑宫内，手上的笔已有一刻没有落下去。浓浓的墨顺着笔尖滴落下去，白白污了一张好纸。

　　“陛下若倦了，那便歇息吧！”邝露上前劝着，欲抽走桌上那纸。

　　天帝垂眸，厌烦之色在眉间一闪而逝，团了那纸远远扔开。“魔尊今日大婚，可有哪位上仙去了？”

　　“并未。”邝露轻声道：“陛下与魔尊仇深似海，相信没有哪位仙者敢违逆上意。”

　　这话恭顺至极，但天帝心中的烦躁却愈发重了，“话虽如此，旭……他终归是魔尊，贺礼还是要送的。”目光在璇玑宫的多宝架上一一扫过，上面无一不是世所罕见的珍品，他却觉得远远不够。

　　想来想去，转身走入内殿，撤去仙障，从暗处取出一个锦盒。“你亲自将它送给魔尊，便说……”他抿了抿唇，“罢了，不必提及本座，该如何说你自行斟酌。”

　　那锦盒上封着仙印，窥不到内里情形。邝露不敢多言，低声应了便去了。

　　天帝等了三千年，没有等到魔尊的回礼，却等来了魔尊魔后琴瑟和鸣，如胶似漆的消息。他心中邪火大盛，拼尽全力才压住穷奇反噬，但也因此呕出一口鲜血。

　　“陛下。”邝露大急，飞扑而上扶住了他，“我这就请水神来。”

　　“不必。”天帝眼中闪过一抹嘲弄，“此刻水神只怕还在魔界吧！”

　　邝露抿了抿唇，心中深深为天帝不值，面上却不敢露出一丝一毫，“陛下不必多虑，水神重情，昔日……昔日那般对待魔尊，心中有愧，所以才时常去魔界探望……”

　　“我有什么可难过的？”天帝打断了她的话，眸光越发冰冷，“她就算天天往魔界跑，那人会多看她一眼么？待她回来，不是照样与本座相敬如宾？呵，相敬如宾。”那四个字在唇齿间咀嚼，温润的眉眼竟也带上了三分癫狂。

　　“陛下，陛下……”邝露以为他又被穷奇摄了心神，“我这就去请老君来。”

　　忽然地面一颤，震得她腿脚一软险些跌坐在地上。

　　“发生了何事？”那震动自下界而起，却能让九重天震动如斯，可见威力之大已经到了骇人听闻的地步。

　　尚未回神，天帝已化作一道白光冲出了璇玑宫。

　　云烟极快的往身后掠去，周遭景物皆成虚影。这样的速度已是极致，但他还觉得不够。长啸一声化出真身，须臾便冲到了第一重天。

　　那碧水汤汤的便是忘川河，过了忘川便是魔界。

　　而此时的魔界却一反常态，雷声大作，金光如蛇，那毁天灭地的气势竟比封神之战还有过之而无不及。

　　他面色一凝，往那雷声交汇处飞驰而去。

　　到底出了何事？这般声势浩大，莫非是凤凰要涅槃了么？

　　


End file.
